Patent document 1 discloses an example of a conventional vehicle seat slide device. As shown in FIG. 9, the vehicle seat slide device includes a lower rail 110, an upper rail 120, which is coupled to the lower rail 110 in a relatively movable manner, and a lock member (not shown), which selectively allows and restricts the relative movement of the upper rail 120 to the lower rail 110.
A memory piece 130 is located in the lower rail 110. The memory piece 130 includes a pin that is movable in the vertical direction. When the pin is moved upward by an upward urging force of a memory piece urging member 132, the memory piece 130 disengages the pin from the lower rail 110. Consequently, the memory piece 130 is engaged with the upper rail 120. When the pin is moved downward by a downward urging force, which counters the urging force of the memory piece urging member 132, the pin engages the lower rail 110. Consequently, the memory piece 130 is disengaged from the upper rail 120.
An unlocking lever 141 and a memory actuation lever 142 are located above the upper rail 120 and pivotally coupled to the upper rail 120. The memory actuation lever 142 is coupled to the unlocking lever 141 by a coupling lever 143.
The unlocking lever 141 is held at an initial pivot position where the lock member is released by the urging force of a lever urging member (not shown). When the seatback is inclined frontward (hereafter, also referred to as “collapsed forward”), the unlocking lever 141 pivots against the urging force of the lever urging member and presses the lock member in a pivot direction that cancels the restriction of the relative movement. Hereafter, this operation may be also referred to as “unlocking.”
When the unlocking lever 141 is held at the initial pivot position, the memory actuation lever 142 is held at an initial pivot position at which the memory actuation lever 142 releases the memory piece 130. When the seatback is collapsed forward, the unlocking lever 141 and the coupling lever 143 pivots the memory actuation lever 142 and downwardly presses the pin of the memory piece 130. Hereafter, this operation may also be referred to as “memory actuation.”
A memory holding bracket 135 is fixed to the upper rail 120. When the upper rail 120 is moved in a seat-frontward direction after the seatback is collapsed forward, the memory holding bracket 135 is located above the memory piece 130 (pin) and maintains the engaged state of the memory piece 130 (pin) with the lower rail 110.
Additionally, a stopper member 136 is fixed to a front end of the upper rail 120. When the upper rail 120 moves in the seat-rearward direction after being moved in a seat-frontward direction by the forward collapsing of the seatback, the stopper member 136 contacts the memory piece 130 to restrict the seat-rearward movement at the relative position (memorized relative position) of the lower rail 110 and the upper rail 120 prior to the movement.